


The Arcana x Apprentice One-Shot Collection

by raito_kazuko



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raito_kazuko/pseuds/raito_kazuko
Summary: A collection of one shots with the Arcana characters. Comment any requests on part one!NSFW, marked with a 🍋Fluff marked with a 💕And angst marked with a ☠️I only own my writing, none of the arcana characters are mine!





	1. Julian x Fem!Apprentice 🍋

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii~  
> I want to take some requests if anyone has ideas they'd like to see done! I can only think of so many things, and want to expand my horizons. I started writing because there's some things I like to see when I read stuff, if *you* have anything specific you'd like to see, just shoot me a message or a comment. Let me know if you've got any cool ideas!
> 
> If you have any scenarios or a specific pairing you'd like to see, feel free to leave them here as a comment. Smut, fluff, angst, whatever you want! I'll do my best to deliver. You can also send them to my tumblr (@myra-the-magician) as an ask, if you'd like to remain anonymous.
> 
> Happy reading ~

You knew Julian would be hanged soon. Of course, this had been his plan all along. But what if it didn't work? All of these theories with the major arcana, no one really knew if they'd work out. Magic tended to be trial and error, based on gut feelings. You couldn't afford an error when it came to the noose around being tied around Julian's neck.

You sat in the palace bath, having taken up Countess Nadia's offer to clean up before the masquerade later tonight. You were a ball of nerves and worry, everyone could tell how much you distrusted the plan Julian concocted.

What if you never saw him again?

As if on cue, the heavy curtain to the baths shuffled a bit. You heard Julian's voice call out to you.

"[Y/N]? Are you in here? Can I come in, dear?"

You panicked a bit, trying to situate yourself so as not to expose yourself to him entirely. Quickly turning and leaning on the edge of the bathing pool, hopefully concealing yourself against the walls, you granted him entrance to the large bathroom. He peeked around the curtain; flushed red, maybe from the steam coming off the bath, maybe from embarrassment seeing you in such a vulnerable state.

"Nadia said I'd find you here. Something about getting ready for the masquerade. I suppose I have some getting ready to do, as well. But I wanted to spend some time with you beforehand, I hope you don't mind." He smiled weakly as his hand subconsciously went to his neck.

The act made you tear up, just the thought of the possibility of losing him was enough for you to want to call the whole thing off. You let out a choked sob, emotions quickly overtaking you. You weren't sure if you wanted to push him away, to hopefully lessen the pain should something go wrong; or hold him close, and never let him go. Luckily, he made the choice for you.

"Oh, love, please don't cry!" He rushed from the doorway, kneeling at the side of the pool to wipe away your tears. He may be able to take physical pain from you, but he was powerless to lessen the emotional burden placed on your shoulders.

"What can I do to help, love?" He hated to see you this way, you seemed so small curled in on yourself. A strange juxtaposition from your usual self.

"C-call it off. We can find a-another way," You stuttered out between sobs and sniffs. You knew it was a low blow, but at this point you were willing to fight dirty to possibly save his life. His face twisted in pain, knowing he couldn't grant what you asked.

"You know I can't do that..." He lost his facade of confidence, unable to meet your eyes. There had to be a way, somehow to twist his arm, convince him to stop this madness. You felt rage boil up in you, nothing was worth risking his life.

"But what if you don't come back, Julian? What about Portia, Mazelinka? What about me? Doesn't that matter to you at all?" You spit at him, words full of poison. Angry tears rolled down your face in droves, falling onto the ground at his feet. He looked taken aback, but his face softened a shade.

"[Y/N]... I'll always find my way back to you. I'd fight through every realm in that whole magic deck of yours to make it back to you. You should know that by now, love." He leaned down to kiss you, hands tangled in your hair. You kissed him back fiercely, somehow thinking it might be your last chance. You kept pulling him, closer, closer...

Until he lost his balance and fell, headfirst into the water with you. Still fully clothed, though he didn't seem to care. He shook the water out of his hair and laughed, pulling you into another heated kiss. He sat down on the ledge in the bath, never breaking your contact, while he pulled you onto his lap. His white shirt stuck to his skin, nearly transparent from the water. You looked down at him, eyes full of love.

"Stay with me, at least for now. The masquerade isn't for another few hours, please?" Its not like they could start without him anyways, seeing as he was the 'main event'.

"Of course, love." He started stripping from his sopping clothes, piling them in a dripping heap next to the bathing pool. With the hour of his hanging drawing closer, there was no point for modesty now. Hadn't this been in the back of his mind anyways? Why else seek you out in the bath? If he was about to die, he might as well live his last few hours in bliss.

Once exposed to you, you straddled him once more. Nipping at his neck and chest, his magic mark faintly glowing to heal the bruises as you inflicted them. Your hands on him were almost worshipful, not wanting to let go for even a second for fear he'd never return. He tips his head away from you, giving you easier access to his neck.

Finding one of his weak spots, he lets out small gasps, whispering your name through it all. He bucks his hips when you bite down on him, a groan leaving the back of his throat. Your nails rake over his skin, leaving red marks in their wake. You tease him lower and lower, until he's begging for you to seal the deal.

"Please, love, indulge me. I'll make it worth your while, I promise." His voice husky with lust, he grips your hips hard enough to leave marks. You glance around the bath room, eyes landing on a convenient nest of pillows on the far side of the room. Obviously Nadia kept the baths stocked for every occasion, much to your great pleasure.

You grabbed his hand, though he still whined when you got off him. Leading him over to the pillows, he got the idea fairly quickly. He nearly tackled you down, his deft hands seemingly everywhere at once. Certainly worked up now, he sucked your jaw line while his hands worked over your chest. My, he was talented. You moaned out a weak 'fuck' before wrapping your legs around his hips to pull him close, finally as desperate as he was for more.

Quick to take the hint, he buried into you. Both of you let out a sigh, your eyes rolling back a bit at the sudden sensation. One hand running through your hair, the other supporting himself, he rocked back and forth into you. He moved slowly, letting you adjust around him, straining his willpower not to ravish you then and there. Once you got used to his size, you quickly found yourself grasping for more.

"Ilya, faster, please," you groaned out, head already swimming with pleasure. He shuddered at your command, relishing the sound of his true name escaping your lips.

"Oh, say it again, love," he begged, desperate to hear you moan his name once more.

"Ah- Ilya!" You let out a high pitched whine as he sped up to hit a certain spot within you that had you seeing stars. Eager to please, he drove the spot harder until you felt a knot form in your stomach. Each sound you made pushed him closer to the edge.

You felt the knot coiling tighter and tighter, each each thrust of his felt like fireworks. He fit so beautifully within you, almost like he was made to be by your side.

"Please, Ilya, just like that," you sighed out, enraptured in the moment. Biting your lip, curling your toes, your peak engulfed you as the coil snapped. 

The feeling of you clenching around him combined with your back arching into him made Julian's own orgasm hit him hard. He exploded within you, crying out as his eyes rolled back and every nerve in his body went into overdrive. He kept pushing himself until you stopped writhing beneath him.

He rested his forehead on your chest, right over your heart; keeping his eyes closed until his breathing evened out. When he pulled out of you, some of his cum ran down your leg. He loved the sight of you beneath him, so clearly marked in every way as his.

You sat up to pull him into one last forceful kiss.

"Make damn sure you come back to me."


	2. Asra x GenderNeutral! Sick!Apprentice 💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apprentice gets sick again, of course Asra jumps to the worst conclusion. He calls on his oldest friend to soothe his worries about the Apprentice. 
> 
> Fluff 💕  
> Spoilers for Asra's Book XIII: Death

You doubled over in the shop, tears streaming from your eyes as violent coughs wrecked through your lungs. Faust slithers from her spot on the counter, eyes filled with with concern. You could hear her in your head, "Okay?"  You attempt to nod at her, interrupted by another coughing fit. You had been like this for a few days now, but with Asra gone on one of his mysterious journeys, someone had to keep the shop open. Struck with malaise, you rested your head against the glass of the shop counter. The cool glass against your forehead did wonders for your temperature, cooling the sheen of sweat across your forehead. Faust must have called out for Asra, because in that second, he burst through the door. 

"[Y/N] are you okay??" He throws down his bag onto the floor, not bothering to take off his traveling clothes. He seems panicked, somehow. His usually fluffy hair now looks disheveled and wind-blown, as if he ran back to the shop.

"How long have you been sick for?" His frantic hands already on you, looking closely into your eyes, as if he was searching for something. He checks your pulse, and suddenly presses his ear to your chest, right over your heart. Confused at why he's in such a panic, you try to calm him by wrapping him in a hug. It was only the flu, anyways, you'd be fine after some rest. The way he hugged you back surprised you, he grasped at your back, tighter than he ever had before; as if you'd disappear if he let go.

"A few days, I think..." You felt sheepish answering him, knowing he wanted you to take better care of yourself, rather than keeping the shop open. You wished you could welcome him back differently, without worrying him so much, but your immune system had other ideas. He finally let go of you, but his hands never left your person. He rested the back of his hand across your forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"You're burning up." He flicked his hand towards the door, using his magic to flip the 'open' sign to 'closed' and simultaneously lock the front door. The usually ever whimsical magician, now totally serious, forcefully turns you towards the stairs and led you in their direction. " _You_ are getting some bed-rest. Now."

Unable to argue back, you merely shuffle towards the stairs leading to the bedroom with your head hung. Asra follows close behind, a gentle yet firm hand pressed into the small of your back. Once on the second floor, he pulls the curtain of your shared bedroom back, holding it aside for you. Once he tucks you in, you expect him to finally remove his traveling cloak and scarf, but instead he looks conflicted. Before you could ask what's wrong, he puts Faust on the pillow beside your head. He steels himself, before placing a kiss on your forehead.

"Watch over them until I get back." Faust boops your cheek and gives him a knowing look, letting Asra know she'll make sure everything is okay. She slithers onto your chest, curling up and enjoying the extra warmth your body has due to the fever. You could feel yourself slipping from consciousness, malaise finally winning the battle you've been fighting for days now. Vaguely  slipping between sleep and reality, you grow frustrated with Asra. He only just returned, why is he leaving so suddenly again? You only hear the bell of the downstairs door chime as he leaves before you fall into unconsciousness.

In your fever dream, you see Asra running through the forest. He's usually so calm, seeing him sprint in such a panic has you worried for him. _Why was he acting like this?_ You only had the flu, you just needed some soup and rest! Asra suddenly comes across a hut in the woods. Odd, you had never known someone lived so far out of the city, despite spending a good amount of time out there to practice magic. Once Asra enters the hut, you wake from the dream with a start. Faust hasn't moved, her weight on your chest a welcome comfort. The door slams open again, and you hear Asra's hushed, yet frantic, voice.

"[Y/N] said it's been a few days, and their eyes are still clear, but I'm not sure if that body would react differently i-if..." He trails off, his voice sounding like he's choked up. _Who is he talking to down there?_ "I just need to know everything is okay, I-I can't lose them again."

You hear the pain in his voice, even though he's whispering. You pick up Faust and sit up in bed, coughing again, trying to gather the strength to go down the stairs to see what's going on. Apparently, Asra and his guest hear you struggling upstairs, because he calls out to you.

"[Y/N]? Are you awake? Don't get out of bed, we're coming up!" As he enters the room, he's rubbing his puffy eyes. He sits on the edge of the bed, grasping for your hand as Faust slithers up his arm and around his shoulders to squeeze him. You're about to ask why he's so upset, when you see a tall figure standing in the corner of the room. Asra must notice your eyes grow wide at the stranger, because he glances at his guest. "Oh! Introductions, my apologies. [Y/N], this is Muriel. Muriel... [Y/N]. He's my oldest friend, I asked him to come to try to help you. He knows a lot about healing herbs, he'll have you fixed up in no time!" Though, you can tell his last sentence is more of forced positivity for himself, than a promise to you.

Muriel takes his hood off, and you're shocked to see the collar and chains around his neck, his bare chest littered with deep scars. His expression melancholy, you wonder this stranger's story. You simply nod a greeting at him, not sure how else to react. Muriel stalks across the room, his heavy footfalls echoing throughout the room. He kneels beside the bed, again searching in your eyes. You can vaguely smell myrrh on him, somehow adding to his comforting aura. Then, he speaks for the first time since arriving. His gentle voice surprises you, not expecting a calming tone from such a mountain of a man.

"May I?" He reaches his massive hand toward you, asking permission to investigate your ill-stricken body further. You nod again, this time speechless at his surprising demeanor. His calloused hands feel your neck for swelling, and check your forehead for a temperature. His touch is astoundingly gentle for his size. He holds your eyes further open, checking them once more, increasingly thorough. Though you're unsure what he's looking for, you cooperate anyways. If Asra trusts this man, so do you. Asra touches his shoulder, a wordless plea between the two of them. Muriel just shakes his head with a small smile, and leaves to go downstairs. A wave of relief visibly moves through Asra, and he pulls you into another embrace.

"Tell me next time you get sick. Right away, okay? Promise?" Asra holds your face in both hands, a smile finally showing on his ethereal features.

"I promise, Asra. But, what has you so worried? It's only-" You're interrupted by another coughing fit, your ribs and chest aching from the intense fits over the last few days. Asra leans you back onto the pillows, propping you up in a reclined position to open your airways. He caresses your face, and pushes back the hair stuck to your forehead with sweat.

"Your health is the most important thing, [Y/N]. Let me go make you some tea to help with that nasty cough." He goes downstairs, and you hear them both moving about the kitchen, Asra speaking softly to Muriel.

"Thank you, I know you hate coming into town, but I didn't know who else to trust." Asra sounds back to normal, for the most part. Muriel just grunts, and you firmly conclude he's a man of few words. In the midst of another coughing fit, the kettle whistles. Asra opens and closes cupboards, rushing to prepare your tea to give you some relief. "Stay as long as you wish, it's been too long since you visited, Muri. At least let me make you a drink. I always keep a bottle of your favorite. Let me just take this up to them."

"I can't stay long, Inanna is waiting for me back home."

Asra pads up the stairs, entering the room with your favorite mug, steaming with tea inside. "Ginger tea with honey, to soothe your throat." He sits on the edge of the bed again, helping you take the first few sips of the delicious tea. You taste other healing herbs as well presumably Muriel's addition. Along with a touch of Asra's magic, he must have enchanted it to relieve your symptoms even further. "Call if you need anything, I'm going to start on dinner for us. Okay?" Asra seems reluctant to leave your side, but the warmth of the tea soon has you dozing off.

You wake curled up against Asra, head on his chest as he reads a book in bed. Muriel seems to have left while you were asleep; the sun low in the sky throwing beautiful colors and shadows across the bed. Asra feels you stirring, and warmly smiles down at you.

"Your fever broke in your sleep, seems like all you needed was some love and rest. The soup is done, would you like some?"

"Mmm... not yet, I'm too comfortable." You groggily hold him closer, enjoying his presence next to you more than usual. Seeing his fierce protectiveness of you earlier in the day made you wonder exactly what you meant to him. After all, he cared for you nearly every day since you woke up two and a half years ago. Though he leaves often, you know deep down he'll always return to you. Maybe one day you could convince him to bring you along, you'd follow him to the ends of the world if he let you. He pressed a kiss into your hair, breathing in your scent with relief that this sickness was merely trivial.


	3. Asra Meeting The Apprentice for the First Time 💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by this post on tumblr of Asra belly dancing and I wanted to delve into their first meeting at a masquerade (https://doc-nazali.tumblr.com/post/176410688893/can-we-all-agree). Seeing the post made me wonder if Asra was maybe employed as a dancer for one of the rooms at the masquerade. Similarly, the Apprentice is giving fortunes representing their Aunts shop as part of the festivities. 
> 
> This chapter will be from the perspective of my own Apprentice, Myra. She uses she/they pronouns. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like author OC inserts, but I'm not sure how I'd write this from a perspective of a non-defined Apprentice!

Walking through the grand doors to the palace takes my breath away. Since I moved in with my Aunt a few months ago, I'm no stranger to the towering gates of the palace. Once a year, they swing open to invite the townsfolk inside to celebrate Count Lucio's birthday. Unfortunately, I'm not here for festivities. I'm here in my Aunt's stead to read fortunes, at request of Countess Nadia. My Aunt suddenly fell ill a few days ago, but our shop needed the income. Plus, the tips from the frivolous court members didn't hurt either. It's still a few hours before the masquerade officially starts, servants and waiters still bustling around the palace making the final preparations.

Countess Nadia requested the staff to arrive a bit early, she apparently has costumes and outfits prepared for us to fit the theme of the rooms we're set to spend the masquerade in. A frantic servant ushers me into a staffing area, gossamer clothing and masks strewn about the room. The servant hands me an outfit, clearly meant to fit the stereotypical "magician" aesthetic. The two piece set is a light lavender, dripping with dainty gold chains, glittery gold beads, and opal detailing along the plunging neckline. The outfit is complete with gold bangles, an arm cuff, crystal rings for nearly every finger, and a beautiful opal headpiece. The servant dresses me, finally tucking the opulent headpiece into the complex braids they gave me. She wraps a sheer shawl around my shoulders, attaching each side to one of the rings on my fingers. The flowing asymmetrical skirt is more fabric than I'm used to wearing in the Vesivuan heat. After taking a few steps, I notice the skirt has a deep slit up the left side. Countess Nadia left no detail unnoticed, the part I'm meant to play becoming increasingly clear to me. The servant sits me down in a chair to smear some makeup on my face. I've never seen the Count myself, but I've heard he has an affinity for theatrical makeup. Seemingly finished costuming me, the servant allows me to look in the full length mirror for the first time since I've arrived. I barely recognize myself in the mirror, not that I'm displeased with what I see. The woman staring back is celestial, carrying the air of a mysterious goddess. The mask the servant hands me is simple yet unique, a sheer lavender fabric with iridescent glitter to cover the lower half of my face. I can play this part for the night.

Once prepped and ready, the servant leads me, along with a handful of other fortune tellers into a smaller room with a few reading tables scattered about. The candlelit room is smoky with incense, the colors of the room all coordinating with each of our outfits. There are other tables with unmarked potions on them, I assume for the more daring guests. A few of the other readers have crystal balls, some brought star charts, and only a couple with tarot decks.

Once we are settled at our tables, guests start filing in. They all have similar questions, usually requesting love or luck readings. It becomes increasingly clear the incense around the room is enchanted to never burn out, continuously filling the room with a smoky mysterious aura. Doing reading after reading depletes my energy more than I thought it would, so I elect to take a small break to rest my mind before returning. As my patron leaves the chair, I put up a small sign on my table notifying guests that I'll return in a few minutes. I take this chance to finally look around the rest of the room, and I notice there are small crowds surrounding dancers throughout the room. Have I been so absorbed in my own readings I didn't notice the other staff in the room?

Out of the corner of my eye, a shiny crystal glints with movement, catching my attention. My breath hitches as I lay eyes on the dancer in the center of the room. To say he's gorgeous is an understatement. He's ethereal, divine, exquisite, and simply radiant. Even with half his face covered by a mask, his beauty is nearly indescribable. I can faintly hear the bells in his hands and around his ankles jingling as he sways throughout the crowd. His toned chest is dusted in glitter, giving his body an otherworldly look in the dim candlelight. Enraptured, I find myself staring at him until the end of the song. As he's smiling to the crowd, allowing the guests to tuck tips into his waistband, he suddenly makes eye contact with me. He gives me a tender smile, breaking away from his crowd as best he can. I can see him nodding to the guests, seemingly assuring them of his return. I'm amazed when none of them follow him over to my table. As he walks towards me, the room seems to freeze. All I can see is the sway of his hips, some bills sticking out of his dangerously low waistband, and the dainty gold chains draped across his otherwise bare chest, as he pads over to me, bells still faintly tinkling over the crowd noise in the room. He sits in the patron's chair across from me, never breaking eye contact. Suddenly, I forget how to breathe. _What am I doing here again?_

"May I request a reading?" His voice oddly familiar, yet extremely sultry as well. I acquiesce, and begin walking him through the steps of a single card reading. Shuffle the deck, cut the deck, choose a card. My eyes follow his nimble fingers through the process, though I get the sense he knows what he's doing already. He seems comfortable with the deck, much to my surprise. From what I've seen of Vesuvia so far, there are not many opportunities to come across a tarot deck. I spread the cards in front of him, prompting him to choose one. My breath hitches when he flips the card of his choosing.

The Magician.

He merely gives a knowing smile, not asking for an explanation. He leans over the table to whisper in my ear, "Find me after the party," his white curls tickling the side of my face. He waves his hand over my table as he's leaving, the deck flipping back into place with the magician upright next to the deck. No reading for the rest of the night draws any of the major arcana, nor do the patrons make any lasting impression. Every time I close my eyes, I see him. Every time my table is empty, I find myself watching him dance.

Hours pass, once the party finally ends in the early hours of the morning, I'm beyond exhaustion. The Countess is kind enough to offer shelter to those who work the masquerade, understanding the energy it takes to preform for hours on end. As the palace staff leads us to our rooms, I hear bells coming from down the hallway. Once I can pinpoint the door the sound is coming from, I tentatively knock. I can feel his aura approaching the other side of the door, yet somehow I'm nervous to be face to face with him again. As the door swings open, the dancer is in the process of taking off the complex costume Countess Nadia gave him. The bells I heard earlier are set on the bedside table, iridescent glitter dusting the floor. There's a small pile of bills on the bed, no doubt he was in the middle of pulling them out of his waistband when I knocked. His white curls are messier than before, his chest slick with sweat from dancing all night. He moves aside, inviting me inside.

"I'm glad you came," He seems calmer now, more human than before. "Would you mind helping me?" He turns away from me, allowing me access to the ties on his back that hold the gold chains across his chest. I gently undo the clasps, letting him shrug out of the jewelry. I grab the damp towel placed on the bed for him, and start wiping some of the glitter off his neck and chest. He doesn't feel like a stranger to me, for some reason. I feel his magic run through my hand when my skin accidentally touches his bare shoulder. Startled, I drop the towel. 

I can tell he feels my magic mixing with his as well, because turns to grip my hand, placing it on his chest. I use my other hand to remove his mask, revealing his face. I'm stunned when I recognize him.

"It's you, you give readings in the alley behind my Aunt's shop!" My eyes filling with recognition, though he seems slightly upset about my revelation. I toss the mask down to caress his face, reassuring him with a gentle smile, "You should come in, sometime."

I notice he has dimples when he smiles back at me, his violet eyes sparking with mischief as an idea comes to him. He undoes my mask as well, dropping it next to his. "If you'd like, I'll visit next time I'm in town. For now, though..." He glances around the modest room, noticing robes and towels tucked onto a shelf in the corner, "I need a bath. Join me?"

Maybe that incense is fogging my brain, but somehow, I trust him. I'm too enthralled in the feeling of our magic intertwining to be too far from him. I want to know everything about him. I nod at him, letting him start to take off my excessive jewelry. Starting with the rings, he moves up my arms, taking his time removing the mess of bangles, all the way to the cuff on my forearm. Even though he's chaste, it feels intimate. I turn away from him, letting him remove the intricate head piece from the tangles of braids in my hair. He removes the pins from my hair, letting it fall against my back. He unties the laces at the back of my top, but doesn't take it off. Instead, he hands me a robe.

"I'll give you some privacy," He grabs his own robe and walks into the connected bathroom, undoing the laces on his trousers as he goes. His pants fall a bit as he walks away, further exposing the sharp cuts of his hip bones.

He takes longer than I expect to come back out, so I find a spot to sit on the patio to wait for him. When the door to the bathroom finally opens, both of his hands are full of wads of cash, tips tucked into his pants at the party earlier. He puts the cash on the bedside table and joins me on the balcony. Craving the feeling of his magic once more, I beckon him over. He sits down in the nest of pillows and blankets, and puts his arm around me.

Once we start talking, neither of us notice time passing. We watch the sun rise together, my head resting against his chest. I can feel myself dozing off against the comfort of his warm skin. 

"So much for that bath... huh. I don't even know your name," the sleepiness in my voice evident.

"Asra," he breathes into my hair, whispering like it's a secret between us. I close my eyes to nuzzle against him, "Myra," I whisper back. He kisses the top of my head before I doze off nestled against him, our magic reverberating throughout my body like a lullaby.


	4. ModernAU! University!Asra x Lucio x MC 🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and Lucio smoke weed in a dorm room. Then Asra gives him head. What else can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering what song gave me the vibes for this part, Black Mambo- Glass Animals  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7bqZIpC3Pg

Finally finished with my calc exam, I make the trek up to Asra's dorm room. I don't bother knocking, he knows I always stop by after class. The door opens to a dark candlelit room, with trance music playing in the from his speaker. Asra also has incense burning, though I already know it's to mask the smell of something more nefarious. Everyone has their vices, I suppose. Asra is more focused on the "spiritual self" or whatever, rather than actually going to classes and graduating. Pushing open the door to his bedroom, I notice an extra pair of shoes on the floor. I guess he has a guest today, maybe I should come back later...

Before I can leave, he calls out to me, though I can't see where his voice is coming from.

"[Y/N]! Finally! Get over here!" He calls from the floor on the opposite side of his bed. "What the fuck are you doing on the floor?!" I cross the room, to come upon a nest of blankets and pillows he got from the couch to lounge in. He and his friend are cuddled up in it, both of them clearly sky high. He takes another hit from the rose quartz pipe he's holding, beckoning me over. When he hands the pipe to his friend, I finally get a good look at him. I've seen him on campus a few times, some hot shot in Greek Life. How someone like that ended up in here... sometimes, it seems like Asra can work magic.

"Lucio fell off the bed so we got comfortable here," they both burst into fits of laughter, clearly giggling about something that happened earlier. I glance at Lucio, his scleras ridiculously bloodshot. Asra is shirtless, though that doesn't strike me as odd. He becomes obsessed with feelings and textures when he's high, often craving the feeling of bare skin against his. Today, he seems laser focused on the metal of Lucio's prosthetic arm. Lucio's body is draped over Asra's, with Asra's arm caressing the cool shiny metal of Lucio's left arm. Asra usually hates the frat guy type, I'm not sure how Lucio even ended up in Asra's room. Once I notice a few choice pieces of clothing littered about the room, I realize Lucio may have spent the night here.

"I can, uh... come back later. If you're too _busy_ ," I turn to leave, but both of them reach out to me desperately.

"Noo, stay now! You're already here," Asra whines. Lucio interrupts him, "We waited for you~"

Asra holds the pink crystal pipe out to me as an offering. I consider his offer for a moment, hesitating before he gives me _that look_ , knowing it melts my heart every time.

"Fine! Okay, okay- stop looking at me like that." Kicking my shoes off, I sit down in their love nest. Lucio flashes a grin, clearly used to getting what he wants. I don't usually smoke, but with my classes over for the day, I can afford to relax for a bit. Asra lights the hit for me, just letting me inhale from the pipe in his hands.

"Now come cuddle, I missed you" Asra pouts out his bottom lip, referring to how busy I've been studying for this exam. Nestling up to him is second nature to me, he loves cuddling and being close, radiating his body heat into mine. He plants a kiss on my forehead, visibly shocking Lucio. He suddenly seems uncomfortable, wondering if Asra had cheated on me by being with him. Asra notices Lucio shifting away, and bursts into laughter again.

"Don't worry Lucio, our relationship is as open as ever. They could fuck you too, if they wanted," Asra turns to me, petting my hair. I melt into giggles, my high finally hitting me. The tips of my fingers tingling, I run them through Asra's hair to rile him up. "Well, he's not really my type..." I take glances at Lucio, looking him up and down. He _is_ attractive but I've heard he's an asshole, always the type to be the center of attention.

Lucio's face turns sour, "Hey! I'm _everyone's_ type! People love me!" Lucio's over the top reaction has me in another fit of laughter, Asra giving me a look to let me know he's having fun teasing. Asra takes another lungful of the smoke, and leans down to kiss me deeply. He's putting on a show for Lucio, not that I'm complaining. His hands slide under my shirt to caress my bare back, electricity sparking where his hands touch my skin. Lucio falls silent, finally speechless after throwing such a fit. Asra pushes me back onto the floor, climbing on top of me to dip his tongue into my mouth. Asra and I have been together a thousand times, yet now I'm keenly aware of Lucio's pale bloodshot eyes watching us intently.

Asra takes a sideways glance at Lucio, "Aw, feeling left out?" Lucio opens his mouth to argue back, but Asra pulls him by the shirt collar into a heated kiss before he can get any words out. Lucio is taken off guard, pausing for a beat before settling into their kiss. He runs his hands through Asra's white curls, subtly pulling him closer. I take the opportunity to snatch the pipe out of Asra's lap for another few hits. Lucio doesn't seem to want to let go of Asra, so I settle into the pillow behind me and zone out to the music they have playing quietly from the speaker on Asra's bedside table. Every so often I hear small noises coming from them, though I can't place who's sighs I'm hearing- maybe it's both of them. My mind drifts to why Lucio ended up in Asra's room in the first place. Clearly more than a one night stand, since Lucio is still here well into the afternoon. Bragging rights- maybe- but I'm not sure the stereotype Lucio fits would necessarily brag about being with someone like Asra... Threesome? Though, the way Lucio is clinging to Asra, I doubt he cares much at all if I get involved.

The realization hits me like a bus, _Asra doesn't care about this guy's status._ I bet so many people around campus try to get on his good side for his connections, it's probably hard to decipher who is genuinely interested in him as a person, or just using him for his status or money. That golden arm of his had to be expensive, it's some kind of prototype I've never seen before. He has a flashy sports car, usually parked in the front of his frat house like a trophy. He's always dressed nicely, and the Calvin Klein logo on the waistband of his boxers only further confirms he's well off. I find myself watching them together, the way Lucio holds Asra's wrist to keep Asra's hands caressing his face. The poor guy seems more touch starved than anyone I've ever seen before, his back arching into Asra almost seems desperate for more contact. Suddenly, a pang of guilt hits my chest when I realize I've misjudged him. I've reduced him to the part he's forced to play, a poster boy for the university. He probably came here since Asra is one of the first people who has treated him like a human, and not some resource to cut a deal with. Suddenly Lucio's shirt is gone, I'm not sure where it went while I was out of it. Their kiss gets heavier until I can see Asra palming Lucio through his boxers. 

My eyelids slide shut as I recede into my mind, focusing on the pleasant tingling in my fingertips and toes.

I tune into Asra reaching towards me in an attempt to get my attention. "Earth to [Y/N], hel-lo?" Asra waves his hand in front of my eyes, his fingers blurring together in front of me. He looks concerned when I focus on his face. I blink at him, a gorgeous smile spreading over him in relief as he falls into another laugh. "You spaced out, where'd you go?"

"I was just thinking.... he's a human, Asra. A real person." Nodding towards Lucio, who looks more than frustrated that his tongue isn't down Asra's throat anymore.

"Of course, love, what else would he be? He's only part robot, at least. Not so bad, I'd say." Gesturing towards his hand, intertwined with Lucio's golden prosthetic fingers. Lucio's perfect eyebrows knit into a frown, a retaliation bubbling up in his chest. I rush to push a finger to his lips, and I notice how he slightly leans into my hand on his face. Wading through the fog in my brain to find the words I'm trying to say is proving difficult, so I say whatever comes to mind. Asra will understand what I mean.

"Shh- you don't have to wear your chains here... and I like you better when you don't talk." Lucio looks more than confused, but Asra understands immediately and laughs while he pushes his hand into my upper back, shoving me into a kiss with Lucio. Immediately cupping his face with both my hands, he melts into my touch. _I wonder the last time he felt carefree, when he didn't have someone watching his every move_... He startles me when he lets out a long moan into my mouth. I pull back to see Asra's head between his legs, sloppy wet noises coming from him.

Lucio's bloodshot eyes glaze over, his head clouding with pleasure. He bites his lip as his fingers lace into Asra's hair. Always used to putting on a performance, his cocky grin returns to his face as he pushes Asra's head further down onto his cock. Asra suddenly has a vice grip on both of Lucio's wrists, a teasing look in his eye.

"You think you can try that shit with me?" Asra spits at Lucio, his voice velvety, personality switching into his dominant side. "I could suck you off until you forget your own name, and _they_ would help me _break you_ every. single. time." He looks at Lucio, then at me, gesturing me on to help him get Lucio to submit to him.

I've always liked this game.

I reach into one of the drawers in Asra's bedside table and pull out a blindfold. I wrap the blindfold around Lucio's eyes, lifting his head to tie it behind him. Asra hands me Lucio's wrists, leaving me in control of his hands. Lucio seems more than willing, he's not struggling, and he cooperated to make it easier for me to blindfold him. Asra's head dips down again, teasing him while I attach my lips to the crook of his neck, searching for his weak spot. Lucio bucks his hips, trying to thrust into Asra's mouth. He shudders when I bite down on him, his back arching, a groan rumbling at the back of his throat. _There it is._ Licking over the bite mark sends a shiver down his spine, distracting him enough for Asra to hold his hips in place. Asra takes his time returning Lucio to his mouth, teasing him with his breath before finally taking him into his mouth again.

A weak 'fuck' leaves Lucio's lips as his head falls back, his jaw hanging open. I can hear the sucking noises coming from Asra while Lucio writhes beneath him. It doesn't take long for Lucio to start panting hard, moans escaping him every now and then. I can feel him shaking, his muscular arms flexing against my grip on his wrists. When Lucio's moans get more frequent, the sucking sounds abruptly end.

"What the fuck! I was close!" Lucio belts out, suddenly kicking his legs in frustration. Asra has a wicked grin on his face, "I know. That's why I stopped. You get to cum when _I_ say so."

" _What?_ You f-" Lucio starts to complain, but I interrupt him by slamming my lips onto his, slipping my tongue between his lips. Asra seems pleased by that, so I keep Lucio quiet and occupied until Asra decides to continue. I can tell when he does, Lucio's kiss gets more desperate. His hands break free from mine, but instead of pushing Asra again, he uses them to draw my face closer. He must understand messing with Asra won't get him any satisfaction, so he keeps his hands on me instead. His fingers weave through my hair and squeeze when his breath becomes ragged again. He's already so worked up, it doesn't take long for him to approach the edge once more.

Asra pulls his head back with a 'pop', letting Lucio's cock fall out of his mouth.  "Oh, fucking hell- cut it out!" Lucio pushes me away to whine at Asra. "Stop complaining or I'll gag you, too." Asra replies, deadpan. That shuts Lucio up, he sits and takes it as Asra continues edging him, his only complains are continuously weakening groans when Asra stops touching him. On the fourth time stopping and starting, Lucio lets out a choked 'please' when he starts to twitch.

"Oh? What was that?" Asra pauses, but keeps his hand around Lucio's dripping cock. Still keeping his hands away from Asra, Lucio's knuckles go white as he grips my hips- his lip nearly bleeding from how hard he bites it. I can tell his head is swimming from Asra's talented lips as well as the feeling of being high fogging his mind.

"Please, I can't take it anymore. _Please,_ " His voice hoarse, he sounds just as desperate as he looks, his words slurring a bit. Asra lazily returns to his ministrations, his head bobbing up an down in long, slow, motions but his eyes never leave Lucio's face. Asra's swollen lips pick up his pace, Lucio almost instantly is teetering back on the edge of his orgasm. I can feel his throat catch under my lips when I suck on his neck again, his nails digging into my sides. Asra pulls away, but keeps his hand moving over Lucio's cock to let him finish onto his own stomach.

Lucio's hips buck up into Asra'a hand as he explodes, white shooting up on his stomach and hickey-covered chest. His moans drown out the song playing in the background. Once he finishes twitching, I pull the blindfold over his head. His face flushes red as he looks between Asra's smirk and my hazy gaze. When he sits up to push his hair back, cum drips down his chest.

"Holy shit..." Lucio stares, wide-eyed, down at the amount of cum all over him. He and Asra share a hit from the pipe together before getting up to get in the shower. I crash back onto the pillows, spacing out into oblivion and falling asleep to the sound of water falling in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Lucio seems ooc, since he doesn't have a route yet I took some liberties to imagine what he'd be like as a student. 
> 
> I honestly think he'd be so desperate for someone to see him for who he truly is rather than what the devil made him. For someone to see past the deals made, to see the person under the chains.


	5. Nightmares (Julian x F!Apprentice) ☠️💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it cute? Is it sad? Somewhere in between? We'll see!

"[Y/N]? [Y/N]! Love? Are you oka-" Julian peers into the shared office space to see [Y/N] passed out, face down in an open book. A soft smile spreads over his face, the peaceful look on her face a stark opposite to their lives at the moment.

The plague tore through Vesuvia, taking countless lives in its' wake, her own aunt among the casualties. Even her own best friend- maybe lover, he wasn't sure- abandoned her to save himself. She didn't like to talk about him, her eyes welling up with fat tears even at the mention of his name. They met when she sought him out, looking for any kind of way to save her people from the gruesome end she witnessed with her aunt. Rather talented with healing enchantments and herbology, she and Julian together had many breakthroughs regarding the plague. None proved life-saving, but at least they could make the victims more comfortable while they struggled against the sickness. Easing the pain of the ill calmed Julian's conscience, by night he and his superior, Valdemar, preformed gruesome experiments on the sick to try to find a cure once and for all. They both worked around the clock, [Y/N] researching magical cures by night. Julian spent his nights locked in the palace dungeon with Valdemar, hearing the tortured screams of their victims as blood soaked their gloves. As if one could balance out the other.

Julian is ripped from his thoughts by a muffled scream from [Y/N], her body twitching and seizing in her sleep. It looked like she was flinching, almost, trying to escape something.

"Hey, hey... Wake up, love," Julian rushes to her side, his cold hands shaking her gently, trying to rouse [Y/N] from her dream turned nightmare. It's a small miracle either of them manage to fall asleep at all, glimpses of the horrors each of them have experienced constantly filling the space behind their eyelids. She wakes with a yelp, nearly jumping out of her chair. Her eyes are wild, filled with terror, and immediately brim with tears. A choked sob escapes her throat, her arms clutched around her middle as if she'd physically fall apart if she let go. He snakes his arms around her shoulders, swiftly pulling her into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay... I'm here, you're okay," Julian whispers in her ear, his thin fingers wiping the panicked tears from her face. She tucks her face into him, breathing in his comforting scent, his shirt bunched in her fist. He rubs circles on her back as she comes down from her panic, continuing to murmur comforts in her ear.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. Take the rest of the night off," Julian easily picks her up, carrying her bridal style. Her crumpled form easily managed in his capable arms, her hands bracing around his neck. The walk from the office to their rooms isn't short, but her breaths become less ragged as he carries her. The strength of his arms around her feel like protection, safety from the black, swirling cacophony of thoughts within mind. Once he can kick open the door to her room, he sets her into the plush bed. Julian tucks her in, making sure she feels snug and secure in the bed. With a kiss on her forehead, he turns to leave with a grimace. The late nights in the basement looming over his consciousness, threatening to undo his sanity with every scream he elicited from his "patients".

"Julian, wait... Will you stay with me?" Her voice sounds... small. Vulnerable. _Scared_. How could he say no? Seeing her terrified and broken like this, when normally she put on the bravest face he knew. The daily horrors they faced had to take a toll sometime, when would Julian reach his limit? He could already feel the cracks forming in the seams of his sanity, waiting to come undone at any moment.

"Of course, my love. Anything for you," Thoughts of Valdemar in the basement skittered across his mind, making him physically wince. Most likely, they wouldn't even notice his absence. They seemed eternally fixated on the tainted blood they spilled from the patients- victims- on the vivisection table. "Though I can't promise sleep will come, I get nightmares, too..."

[Y/N] pulls a book from her bedside table, thumbing through the pages until she finds a certain rune she's looking for. Julian works each of his boots off, leaving them carelessly on the floor next to the bed. He slips into the bed beside her, pressing his side into hers.

"This is what I was working on today, ironically enough... It's a spell for dreamless sleep. Want me to try it?" She sounds wistful, making Julian question whether the spell was intended for the plagued or rather, maybe, for themselves. He's hesitant, magic somehow just doesn't sit right with him. At that moment, visions of Valdemar with their scalpel over the vivisection table tore through his mind. He'd go to the ends of the Earth, try anything, to escape that imminent dread, knowing the responsibility of curing the plague- of saving the Count, saving _everyone_ \- rested almost solely on him. Of course, [Y/N] was at his side every day, researching just as feverishly as him. The dark circles under her eyes nearly as dark as his, both their faces growing gaunt as the days went on, never finding time to eat- or do anything, really, besides search endlessly through books for something, _anything_ , to form a lead on how to cure this plague.

"I suppose... If you think it'll work, I trust you." [Y/N] undoes the knot holding his shirt together, exposing his chest to her. Her finger begins to glow a faint white light when she murmurs the spell under her breath. Julian steels himself, bracing, possibly expecting pain from her glowing touch. He finds none, simply a slight warmth from the light. He notices her hands are still trembling from earlier, clearly still shaken from whatever monstrosity her unconsciousness concocted to torture her. Once she finishes drawing the rune, the white light stays on him, pulsing slightly with his heartbeat. She pulls her own shirt open to draw the same rune on herself, quietly whispering the spell again. He waits until she's finished to reach for her hand, attempting to still the shaking, or at least comfort her as best he can. Julian dozes off as the comforting sleepiness of the spell washing over him, his eyelids fluttering shut before he can reach her hand with his own. He doesn't have to reach far, she's reaching for him too, and her hand meets his halfway.

They drift off together, the marks on each of their chests pulsing with their synced heartbeats. Hands intertwined, a scientist and a magician, finally at peace for the first time in weeks.

Though it won't last,

this is enough for now.


	6. Nadia x Asthma!MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr about Nadia reacting/ helping MC who has an asthma attack. Keep in mind, I know nothing about asthma so I hope it didn't come out too theatrical or over the top! This is the first time I've written for Nadia, so I hope you all like it! Just a short little chapter with our favorite Countess. 
> 
> I used this song by Nicki Minaj & Beyonce to channel Nadia vibes, because lets just be real and admit that a modern Nadia would just be Beyonce. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjtsaXwDcF0

The first time Nadia requests your presence at her side for her meeting with the courtiers, your pulse quickens with anxiety. Facing them sends a shiver down your spine, though the idea of supporting Nadia sounds comforting. The courtiers seemed so unnerving and even more intimidating to face in person. You could be brave for her, right?  
  
“Well, I’m not sure how useful I’ll be but I’ll try to help!” You give her a reassuring smile, surely she must know you’re not well versed with the formalities of court. Not that it mattered to Nadia, of course.   
  
“That’s all I ask, my courtiers do exhaust me so. Having you at my side already takes a weight off my shoulders, my dear.” Her tone puts you at ease, she could command the room so effortlessly you doubt you’d need to talk much at all.   
  
When the time of the meeting rolls around, Nadia takes your hand in hers to lead you to the meeting space where the courtiers are already waiting for her arrival. Merely a few steps into the room, your chest starts to seize up, a violent cough ripping up through your lungs. Your eyes start searching the room for what sparked the asthma attack, zeroing in on a few sticks of incense twirling smoke throughout the room.   
  
Doubling over in the cough, Nadia’s hands rush to support you. She’s not one to panic, but she surely has a sense of _urgency_ to rectify the situation. She shoos the courtiers from the room, quickly growing irritated at their gawking and whispering. Through your ears ringing, you can hear her call for Portia to bring some boiling water and eucalyptus leaves. Could she possibly know how to handle an asthma attack? How could she know? You never brought up the issue to her.   
  
“Tell me what caused it, my dear. I’ll have it removed immediately.” She’s strangely calm to see you choking on nothing, tears watering from your eyes in the midst of it all.   
  
“Th- the incense,” you manage to stammer out through the ever-growing tightness in your chest. Your breath grows ragged and forced, struggling to stay upright from the spasms in your chest She snaps, servants rushing into the room.   
  
“Incense. Take it away,” her bell sleeves fluttering in the air as she commands the servants about the room. “Bring in some fans, clear the room of smoke, now!” Servants walk about, fanning the room clear. Someone flings the windows open, letting a breeze waft in through the curtains. Once the incense is removed and the room is mostly clear, she leads you to the plush couches in the center of the room. She guides you to sit down, a hand on your back, encouraging you to sit up straight.  
  
“Upright darling, open your airways. Take slow breaths, it’ll help.” Portia scurries back into the room in a flurry, nearly spilling the bowl of water she has. Nadia tosses the freshly ground eucalyptus into the steaming water, holding it below your chin. “Inhale deeply, now. This will help.”   
  
Surprisingly, it does. Nadia rubs circles on your back, calming you as the tears clear from your eyes and your chest slowly opens up. She doesn’t seem worried in the slightest, smiling at you while you catch your breath. You’re not quite sure how long it takes for you to recover this time, but Nadia never loses patience. Finally, when you feel like you can breathe again and the dizziness fades, you turn to face her.   
  
“How did you know what to do?” You ask her, bewildered that Nadia truly does seem prepared for everything.   
  
“Nazali suffered the same fits in my childhood. Now, she does some research to find the most effective methods of relief.” She takes your hand, helping you stand and making sure you’re steady before leading you towards the door. “We’ll call for Doctor Devorak to visit later this week, I’m sure he will some ideas, as well. For now, relax with me. I’ll deal with the courtiers later.”


	7. Cutting Asra's Hair 💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted a hc a while ago that mc cuts asra's hair when it gets too long. Just one of the small ways they can take care of him after everything he's done to take care of them after their resurrection. It's one of my most popular posts, so I thought I'd flesh it out a bit and make a chapter about it! Happy reading~

Asra tripped into his apprentice for the third time this week. Rushing out an apology for making them drop the dried herbs they were working with, he shook his hair out of his face once more.

"I can't quite see very well anymore, I'll have to visit the barber next chance I get." Something sounded wistful in his voice, a distant memory throbbing in the back of your head. It dawns on you, Asra, who seems to know everyone, doesn't know a barber. Who cut his hair before? An echo of a memory sounding through your mind clues you in. Had it been your responsibility to tame his unruly curls?  
  
"Alright. That's it! I'm cutting your hair, whether you like it or not!" He halfheartedly wrestles your arms away from his hair, obviously letting you win.

"No, no, you don't have to. I couldn't ask that. I'll just go find someone in town later on, it'll be o-," He tries walking away, though in the middle of his sentence, he bumps his shoulder on the staircase.  

"Let me take care of you... You've done so much for me, it's the least I can do." Your words rang true, there were weeks- months, maybe -in the beginning where the pounding in your head was too much to even open your eyes. Every day, he was by your side. Until you could function on your own, then he made himself scarce. The idea of doing something small for him made your heart swell, aching to show him the love he gave you every day in the short past you could remember.

A hint of a smile touches his rosy cheeks, "Well, if you're offering..." though he seems hesitant. Was he afraid of you doing a bad job, or something else?

He held his fluffy bangs off his face as he got a chair and towel ready, the ever graceful magician looking somewhat awkward by only using one hand to set up. He seemed to know what he was doing, setting the chair just so with a towel spread underneath. Finally, he gets the scissors. They look special, a delicate silver with engraved vines down the blades, and emeralds on the handles. He must have gotten these on one of his travels, somewhere that mattered to him. He's very careful with them, taking them out of the leather case, gingerly handing them to you.

As you examine them in your hands, a memory flashes through your mind. _You and him, together, somewhere... else. Somewhere foreign._ White-hot pain sears through your temples when you try to place where this was, you learned quickly over the last year to take the memories at face value as they came. Anything more hurt too much. Focusing on the memory at hand, you see him talking to a stranger in a bustling marketplace. _The merchant looks enthralled by the pair, mysterious travelers having come to find certain rare herbs. Asra's laugh pierces your mind, sounding truly carefree for the first time you can remember. You take the tarot deck out of your pocket, trading a reading for the scissors._

Wait, those are Asra's cards. Why did you have them? You resolve to ask him about it later, deciding not to push any more boundaries today. He'd become too worried to cooperate if you clued him in to the sparked memory. Clearly he can tell something happened, he's staring at you from the corner of the room. The memory fades away as you shake any remnants of pain from your mind.

"Okay, come sit." You pat the chair, motioning for him to come over. He leaves his shirt and scarf on the glass counter, a surprise to you that he seems strangely comfortable with. He shakes his hair out once more and closes his eyes, giving you complete control. Something clicks into place in your heart. _Yes, this is how it's supposed to be... I know this routine._ Taking his chin in your hands, you turn his head this way and that to gauge which pieces need to go first. His eyes, that's the important part; he needs to see more than anything.

With a deep breath, you make the first cut. The sound is terrifying, eternally afraid you'll muck up Asra's beautiful locks. But, it turns out okay. _I can do this._ Piece after piece, snippets of his white hair fall to the ground around him, some of it resting on his neck and chest. It feels like muscle memory, your hands knowing what to do without much thought on your part. A habit built through years of repetition. Slowly but surely, you snip away the too-long bits, leaving behind a length that frames his face well. Not too much off the length, you like it long, just enough for him to see without running into things.

Once all is said and done, you put the scissors on the counter and take a moment to brush the remnants off his shoulders, relishing the feeling of his skin against yours. He's gone so often, it's not usual to get a quiet moment with him. He puts his hand over yours, holding you against him briefly before placing a tender kiss across your knuckles. His magic thrums through your veins, a comforting hum enveloping your hand. He finally opens his eyes, looking at you clearly for the first time in weeks. A wide smile spreads over his features, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Well, are you gonna let me see it?" He's practically gleaming, in a wonderfully better mood now. Something about the act made him reminiscent, but in the best way possible. Not his usual melancholy reminiscence, but a way that made his smile glow.

"Let me grab a mirror!" Rushing off to grab the handheld mirror, you hear him chuckle at your excitement. "I think I did quite the average job, what do you think?"

He takes a second to look himself over, seemingly pleased with the outcome. "It's lovely, you're a natural!" he runs his hands through the curls, turning towards Faust's perch near the window. "What do you think, Faust?" She looks over with curiosity, then smiles- as much as a snake can. You hear Faust in your mind shout _'Love!'_

Asra blushes more than he should, shooting Faust a pointed look "Ahem- I'm glad you love _my haircut_ , too."


	8. Nadia x Deaf!Mc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from tumblr (@myra-the-magician). I wasn't super thrilled with how it turned out, but it was received well there so I figured I'd add it here as well.   
> Not too long, just a a little scenario with Nadia and a deaf apprentice.

[Prologue when Nadia first comes into the shop] We all know how he prologue starts, I won’t bother detailing it here.   
  


“I will not suffer another sleepless night. Please, you must read the cards for me.” The stranger unwraps the shawl around their face to reveal Countess Nadia. [MC] startles at the Countess entering their shop! Clearly this must be a mistake, she has to be looking for Asra. Nonetheless, it’s rude to turn someone away; especially Countess Nadia! [MC] rushes over to a neat calligraphy sign on the wall, starting through their routine when a new customer comes in. [MC] enthusiastically smiles and points to the sign to convey the message written there.   
  
_‘Hello! Welcome to our shop. I’m deaf, but I can read lips if you speak clearly! Please let me know how I can help you, and thank you for your patience!’_  
  
She takes a moment to read the sign, surprise showing on her face. “Oh! Right, yes! You can understand me?” [MC] nods ‘yes’, the kind smile never fading from their face. Surprise is common, but Nadia’s quick acceptance warms their heart.   
  
“Certainly, well I would ask you to read the cards for me. It has to be you, as my dreams foretold,” the Countess grows solemn at her request, she clearly has a good reason for visiting so late in the night. [MC] cocks their head to the side in questioning, but holds the curtain to the back room open, gesturing for the Countess to take a seat. The back room is already prepped with a chalk board for [MC] to write their interpretations on. [MC] grabs the chalk board, scribbling _‘Dream?’_ before turning it towards Nadia.   
  
“My dreams are haunted by visions of a future waiting to unfold.” Rigid seriousness show on her features. [MC] nods in contemplative understanding, beginning to shuffle the cards for the Countess. They spread the cards across the table, setting three in front of her. Electing to skip the fanfare for now, keeping the reading simple for Nadia, she already seems so exhausted. They gesture for her to choose a card. Nadia studies them carefully before flipping one over. [MC] is already writing on the chalk board, in neat, practiced script.   
  
_‘The Magician.’_   
  
“And what does he hold for me?” Nadia leans forward, anticipating the answer. Writing a bit faster now, [MC] hurries out, _‘You have a plan. Now, you seek to set it in motion. Act now. Everything has fallen into place.’_ Nadia closes her eyes, pleased with the outcome of the reading. She invites [MC] to the palace to serve in her mission to find her late husband’s murderer. After a hurried nod from [MC], a rushed note reading _‘I’ll do my best,’_ and almost tripping to open the door for the Countess, [MC] finally has a moment with their thoughts. [MC] decides to head to bed, wanting to rest up before leaving for the palace in the morning.   
  
Once [MC] arrives at the palace, Nadia welcomes them with a sign language interpreter at her side. Though [MC] brought a chalkboard with them, it seldom goes used since Nadia hired the best interpreter in all of Vesuvia. The entire conversation goes much easier, Nadia even picking up a few signs throughout the conversation.   
  
“[MC], though I’ll always provide every necessity for you, I have another request. I’d like you to teach me to sign, it is important to me that I can communicate with you in the way that’s easiest for you,” Nadia’s eyes are earnest, her manicured hands holding [MC]’s.   
  
Their lessons began that night, immediately following dinner.


	9. Nadia x F!Mc 🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of a private request, smut prompts "We're in public, you know." and "I didn't know you were so sensitive."  
> Post Upright Ending  
> Spoilers for Nadia's upright ending

Announcing your engagement. With everything else over with and spoken for, all that remained was for Nadia to announce to Vesuvia the pending wedding. Betrothed to you. Even now, after so many weeks it still seemed surreal. Nadia proposed! You said yes; but then again, how could you not?  
  
She insisted you both appear before the public to announce the wedding, much to your disapproval. She was right though, now you were equals. Nadia’s right hand, her soul mate, it only made sense for you to remain at her side.  
  
On the way, however, is a different story. The carriage bumped along the dusty road to the town square. Nearly the whole way, your nerves built and built until Nadia noticed your hands shaking.  
  
“My dear, you’re trembling. Are you that nervous to appear with me?” She steadies your hands with her own, her slender fingers lacing through your own.  
  
“I- no. I don’t know. I can’t think straight,” you can’t meet her gaze. It’s hard to place exactly what has you so anxious, only that you are feeling particularly overwhelmed in this moment. “Can we stop for a second?”  
  
“Of course, dear,” She pulls a rope in the carriage, indicating to the driver to stop. Around the carriage, you can vaguely hear the murmur of people passing by. This stopping place hadn’t been as private as you’d hoped. You must be closer to the town center than you thought.  
  
 “Let’s walk a bit, it will help clear your mind.” She leads you out of the carriage, ducking down an alley to avoid the hushed whisper of people recognizing the Countess. Sticking to back alleys to avoid the public eye, Nadia walks with you for a few blocks before your mind finally begins to slow. You slow to a stop, pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
“Thank you, Nadia. You always make me feel better,” You murmur into her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I think we can go back now, I feel a little better, I think…”  
  
“You think? Has your mind not quieted yet?” She brushes the back of her knuckles against your cheek, clearly concerned. Shaking your head no, she presses kisses all over your face, closer and closer to your mouth before finally placing her lips on yours, drawing out the kiss until you’re almost gasping.  
  
“I could clear your mind, if you think it would help…” Her tone growing suggestive. Your eyes flit to hers, a shade darker than normal.  
  
“We are in public, you know. What if someone sees?” Not fully against her proposal, but worried for her reputation as Countess.  
  
“And what would they say against me? I could post guards, if it would make you more comfortable,” Her unwavering confidence is exciting, the prospect of getting caught increasingly putting you in a fun headspace.  
  
“Well, I all for it but if someone hears, we’re done for.” Perching yourself on an upright ale barrel in the alley, Nadia begins to push your skirts out of her way.  
  
“You’ll just need to be quiet then,” She muses, a smirk peeking through her serious tone. Her voice stunning you into silence, you can only nod before she kisses you once more, fiercely this time. Her nails digging into your now exposed thigh, eliciting a gasp from you.  
  
“My, my… You’re awfully _tense_ , dear,” inching her hand towards its’ goal, slowly— painfully slowly— her nails raking up your thigh building a need within you only she could satisfy. “Are you going to tell me what you want? Or should I give you what you deserve?”  
  
“What exactly do I deserve, _nn-ooh_ N-Nadia?” A moan tearing up your throat before you could finish the sentence, drawn out by her hands pushing your undergarments out of her way. Of course she knows what she does to you, she has to know— everything you wanted conveyed through the hiss of her name through your teeth.  
  
“You deserve nothing but the best. Relax, dear, I can take care of you,” She pulls you into another kiss, her off hand caressing the small of your back— currently arching towards her— holding you close.  
  
“I haven’t even begun, I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” She teases, letting you latch onto her neck, muffling your groans as her fingers slip into you up to the first knuckle. “This is nothing, really. Are you truly so worked up?”  
  
“No- I… _ah-_ I” You trail off, unable to finish the thought while her fingers slide further inside you, curling gently to brush against that white-hot spot within you. “You like interrupting me,” it takes all your willpower to push the sentence out, the nerves in your whole body standing on end.  
  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” she replies, that half-smirk of hers coming back. In that moment, she begins to rock her hand back and forth, in and out of you, much to your great pleasure. Any semblance of speech from you melts into moans. It’s all you can do to keep your eyes open, faintly watching her through the fluttering of your eyelashes. Your head tilts back, resting on the brick wall behind you. She picks up the pace a bit, each time curling her fingers. Almost subconsciously, your hips begin thrusting against her fingers, aching for more each time she withdraws.  
  
“M-more, please, _Nadia, more_ ” breathlessly whispering into her ear, keening in this strange alley for release. Surprisingly, she concedes. Her thumb pressing into your clit, rubbing tight circles, your hips jumping as the nerves spasm from her touch. The knot in your stomach exponentially tightening by the second, vision going fuzzy from the irregular pace of your breathing, her touch the only thing anchoring you to consciousness.  
  
Suddenly, she snaps her wrist forward, driving her fingers home, sending you reeling over the edge. Your whole body spasms against her, biting onto her shoulder to muffle the sounds of your orgasm. Her hand never slows until you stop twitching, the purple mark on her neck already forming where you bit her.  
  
Blood rushing through your ears, all you can do is pull her into a deep kiss, both of your shaking hands cupping her face. She chuckles against you, a smile betraying her normally serious face.  
  
“Do you think you are ready to face them, now? We do have important business to attend to today.”  
  
“Yes, I think so,” you smile, suddenly very calm at the prospect of announcing your engagement to the city.


End file.
